Computing devices, such as in-vehicle navigation systems and in-vehicle infotainment systems are becoming more ubiquitous and versatile. As demand grows, computing device design also grows to support more features such as applications for processing electronic transactions. The electronic transaction market is currently filled with many types of credit cards, debit cards, stored value cards, and loyalty cards, all of which may be offered by different issuers, vendors, and providers. Some of the cards are tailored to be redeemed from a retailer while others may be redeemed by financial institutions. Other cards have promotions attached to them, e.g., loyalty cards. However, the increasing quantity and complexity of the cards makes organization and redemption increasingly difficult, thus potentially hindering the growth of the market. Historically, cards have been embodied in a tangible medium such as plastic, and thus are susceptible to loss, theft, or simply being left at home when needed. With the continued growth in card-based transactional offerings provided to consumers, many consumers are faced with the burdensome task of organizing, managing, tracking, transporting, and storing all of their credit, debit, stored-value, loyalty, and other types of merchant, vendor, and provider issued cards.